Happily Ever After
by MrsDarrenCriss3
Summary: Sequel to A Royal Romance. Again based off the Romance of Prince William and Kate Middleton. Kurt and Blaine are now happily married. They now face the challenges of being married and becoming more public to the people. Will they have their happily ever after? Or will their fairytale come crashing down around them? ON HIATUS
1. Honeymoon

**AN: Look who is back guys! Miss me? Haha I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! School has taken over my life. So if updates are slow it is because of that. I will update when I can! If you haven't already, go check out my one shot about Harry and Zayn! It's short but it gives them some background. Anyway sorry if this chapter is short, the chapters will get longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

**April 30th 2011**

Kurt and Blaine were now on a plane to their honeymoon destination. Their reception had ended an hour ago. After the reception they loaded their things into the car and drove to the airport to board the royal family jet to set off to their honeymoon. Blaine had fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was sitting quietly thinking about what had just happened to him.

He had just married Prince Blaine, the future King of England! To think he used to have posters of this man taped on his wall when he was a kid, now he was married to him! He still couldn't believe it.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and smiled. Neither of them knew where they would be heading to on their honeymoon. Cooper, Finn, and Pippa had planned the entire thing out.

After about 4 hours of flying they were finally at their destination.

"Blaine? Baby wake up." Kurt shook Blaine awake giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm no m tired." Blaine tiredly mumbled.

Kurt shook him some more until he finally woke up.

"Ok ok I'm awake!" Blaine laughed.

They laced their fingers together and began to exit the plane. When they looked out they did not know where they could tell that they were on an island. The ocean looked turquoise and the air smelled of palm trees.

"Umm Captain, where are we?" Blaine asked the pilot.

"Your highness we are on the island of Seychelles."

Blaine and Kurt gapped. They had both always wanted to come here together, they just never got around to it. This was going to be a great honeymoon.

* * *

After leaving the plane and getting in a car to go to the house that was rented for them, they were now at the house relaxing looking out at the ocean. The house was right on the beach. It was perfect. Blaine was calling Cooper, Finn, and Pippa to thank them while Kurt took a walk down to the beach. It was a private beach so no one was around.

Kurt walked up to the edge of the water and put his feet in. It felt cool against his skin. He took a deep breath in and let it go. His life felt perfect at the moment. He couldn't believe his life came to this. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"What are you doing baby?" Blaine asked kissing on Kurt's neck.

"Nothing just thinking about how my life is absolutely perfect." Kurt sighed.

Blaine smirked. "And why would that be?" He asked continuing to make little love bites on Kurt's neck.

"First off I am married to the most wonderful man on the planet, I have the most amazing family and friends, and I finally get to call you mine forever." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled at him, cupping his face and giving him a kiss. Kurt jumped up and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine walked them over back into the house, and up the stairs into the bedroom. He gently laid Kurt on the bed and continued to kiss him. They had made love all night long.

That is how the rest of their honeymoon went. They would spend the day on the beach, then would come in and make love all night long. That is how it went for a week. Soon their honeymoon was over, which meant they had to go back to England.

Now it was time to figure out the rest of their lives together, and it was time to see if they would even make it that far.

* * *

O.o cliffy? Haha Like I said I'm sorry this was so short! Next update should be longer!(:


	2. Meeting New Friends

**AN: I should be doing homework, but I needed to get this out to you guys! I abandoned you guys long enough ;) Hope you like! This chapter is dedicated to msdarque who won the review contest for A Royal Romance! The character that msdarque created is named Alexandra. This chapter is also dedicated to herecomethefireworks who has literally become my best friend. And we met on here! I told her I would make her a character in this story and I am! Her character name is Kelly. So two new characters in this story! Hope you guys like them!(:**

* * *

**May 2011**

Blaine and Kurt were now back from their honeymoon. They were living at Buckingham Palace for now until they found a more permanent place. Now they were getting ready for another event, meeting the President and First Lady of the United States Barack and Michelle Obama!

Blaine's friend, Alexandra, was with Blaine and Kurt helping them pick out their outfits to meet the royals of America. Alexandra, who Blaine and Kurt called Alexa, usually dressed Blaine for big events.

Alexandra was very outgoing, geeky, and pretty. She had short dark hair that framed her face perfectly. If you needed to be put in your place, she would gladly help you. She and Cooper were an on and off couple. Right now they were off. Blaine always looked at Alexandra like a big sister.

Blaine had already picked out his tux, a nice coal black one with a black tie. Now they were waiting for Kurt to choose his.

"Hurry Kurt! We need to see if this is the tux you want or not." Alexa yelled at Kurt.

"Ok, ok, here I come!" Kurt yelled back.

He stepped out of the changing room and spun around. Kurt was wearing a nice fitting royal blue tux with a matching tie. It matched his wedding ring perfectly. Alexa was grinning with pride while Blaine was drooling at his husband.

"Kurt you look fantabulous! I think this is the one." Alexa told him.

"I think you are right Lex, I love this one!" Kurt smiled and hugged Alexandra.

"Great! Well I will go get your hairstylist and we will get to work right away!" Alexa beamed while running to get a hairdresser for the couple.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine of the tux he was wearing.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt with a seductive smile on his face.

"You look absolutely ravishing." Blaine grinned wickedly before attacking Kurt's face with his mouth.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes until Alexa came in the room.

"I'm bac-, Oh!" Alexa blushed at what she walked into.

Kurt broke away from Blaine and stood a few feet away.

"I'm sorry um, let's get started shall we!" Alexa tried to make it look like she wasn't nervous.

Kurt smiled at her, and went to go sit in the chair to get his hair done. Blaine on the other hand was muttering 'cockblock' under his breath.

Yes, he loved Alexandra to death, but she had horrible timing!

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were waiting patiently to meet Barack and Michelle. Finally, they entered the room.

"Blaine, Kurt, we are honored to meet you." Barack said as he bowed and Michelle curtsied.

"It is lovely to meet the both of you!" Blaine told them giving Barack and Michelle hugs. Kurt did the same.

"Oh, congratulations to you two finally getting married! Me and my daughters watched the wedding and we loved it! We are sorry we couldn't make it." Michelle told the couple.

Blaine and Kurt had invited the Obama's with their daughters to their wedding, but they were far too busy to attend.

"It's quite alright, we understand completely!" Kurt assured her.

"Well then, why don't we head off to dinner!" Barack exclaimed with a smile on his face.

The two couples headed into the dining room where a dinner was being held.

* * *

Kurt felt so alone. Blaine was so caught up in talking with President Obama, he barely paid attention to Kurt. Michelle was too busy to talking to Blaine's grandmother, Queen Elizabeth. He had no one to talk to. He was still so new to this, he had no idea what to do. He wished Alexa was here, but sadly she went home an hour ago at Kurt's request to get some rest.

_Great idea Kurt. _Kurt scolded himself.

He slowly slipped out of his chair and out of the room, hoping no one would notice. He ran upstairs to his and Blaine's room and changed out of his suit to a blue peacoat that matched his eyes, black skinny jeans, and black Alexander McQueen boots. He wondered what he could possibly do on a Monday night in London.

He decided he would visit London's West End. That was the day hardly anyone ever went to see a show.

* * *

The driver dropped him off at _Mamma Mia_. He looked around and it seemed no one was around. He went up to the ticket booth and paid for his ticket.

"One ticket please." He asked the girl at the stand.

She was looking down reading a magazine about Robert Pattinson.

"That will be-," she stopped talking when she looked up and saw Kurt's face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are Kurt Hummel!" the girl yelled.

Kurt was used to people recognizing him, but this girl seemed really happy to see him.

"Um yes I am, and you are?" He asked the girl with a gentle smile. She could be no older than 21.

"My name is Kelly. I love you so much, I am a big fan! And I am a big fan of Blaine's too! Congratulations on getting married to him!" She told him with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh why thank you Kelly!" Kurt blushed.

This girl seemed nice.

"I love your boots! Alexander McQueen?" She asked.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. "Um yeah they are!" He told her."

She smiled and then grabbed something on the desk.

"Well it was great talking to you, here is your ticket, enjoy the show!" she told him.

Kurt thought for a moment. He didn't really want to see the show alone.

"Would you like to come watch with me Kelly?" He asked her.

"Really?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Yes of course!" He assured her.

"I don't know, I would love too! But I have to work." she told him.

He thought for a second. "Well, this is the last show of the night, how about I pay for all of the tickets for the rest of the night, that way you won't have anymore to sell and you can come watch with me!"

Kelly's jaw dropped in awe. "Alright, sounds great!"

He paid for all of the seats in the house, then he and Kelly went to watch the show.

* * *

Blaine was pacing back and forth. Blaine had no idea where Kurt had disappeared too. He called Kurt's cell, but he had not answered. He had asked everyone that was at the dinner if they had seen Kurt, but no one had even seen him leave!

He ran up to their room to look for him.

"Kurt?!" He yelled.

No answer.

He ran in the bathroom and yelled Kurt's name again. Again, no answer. He did see Kurt's tux from the night laying on the floor. Blaine ran outside and took a car. He was going to drive around London and try and find him.

London was a pretty big place, but he would do what he could.

* * *

After the show, Kelly and Kurt sat talking at a small twenty four hour diner in downtown London just talking. They talked about fashion, plays, music, and Blaine. Kurt felt him and this Kelly girl could be good friends. They talked for forever until Kurt's driver came running in the room.

"Your highness, we must return to the palace, the Duke is worried sick about you." The driver informed him.

Kurt looked at his watch. It was already one in the morning.

_Shit_. Kurt thought.

"Kelly I am sorry I must go, but we should meet again sometime!" Kurt old her.

Kelly smiled. "I would that!"

They exchanged numbers and hugged before Kurt left.

* * *

Blaine had looked for Kurt for an hour until he gave up. London was so big, it was impossible to find one person. So he notified security who notified Kurt's driver. Blaine was sitting on the bed waiting for Kurt. Suddenly the door opened and Kurt was walking in the bedroom. Blaine rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Kurt! Where the hell were you, I was worried sick!" Blaine scolded him, squeezing tighter.

Kurt hugged him back. Blaine pulled back and held Kurt's cold face in his hands.

"I'm sorry honey, I was just so bored at that dinner! I just wanted to leave. So I went to West End and saw _Mamma Mia_. I also made a friend! Her name is Kelly. We watched the play together and sat and talked. She is really nice! She reminds me of Pippa." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled at his husband. "You are so adorable." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the nose.

"Just don't take off again and give me a heart attack! And answer your phone!"

"Sorry, phone was dead." Kurt smiled pecking Blaine on the lips.

"Mmm yeah sure." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt back.

"Barack and Michelle missed you, they are coming over again tomorrow." Blaine whispered to Kurt, lips almost touching.

Kurt nodded and dragged Blaine to bed with him where they spent an amazing night together.

* * *

**Not bad eh? Haha. Well I better get started on homework before I fail school. Until next weekend!(:**


	3. First Royal Event

**AN: Guys! I'm sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! School has taken over my life! And I'm sorry this chapter is short, awful, and bleh D: I had writers block for this so apologies! Even though this chapter is bad, I would like to dedicate this to VisionImpossible because they are amazing and I love em! Go check out their story "The Bodyguard". One of the best fanfics I have ever Read! Haha anyway,enjoy the chap! Until next weekend!**

* * *

**June 2011**

Today Kurt and Blaine were going to be attending the 10th annual absolute return for kids gala dinner at Kensington Palace. It would be their first public event since their wedding. They were both in their room at Buckingham Palace with Alexa getting ready for the night.

"Are you guys excited for tonight?" Alexa asked them.

"I am excited! This is the first time the public is going to see us since the wedding!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt remained silent with a scared look on his face. Blaine noticed and went over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Kurt tried to assure him.

"I know when you are sad or happy or nervous, what's going on?" Blaine asked him again.

Kurt sighed. "I'm just nervous is all. This is going to be my first public event as a royal. What if I do a bad job?"

"Kurt, you will do fine because you are perfect, sexy, amazing, and all mine." Blaine said punctuating every word he said with a kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt sighed happy and content. "Alright, whatever you say."

They were all ready now and talking with Alexa until it was time to leave. All of a sudden Kurt's phone rang. The number was unidentified.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hi Kurt! It's Kelly!"

"Oh hi Kelly!" Kurt answered excitedly.

Kurt and Kelly had gotten together many times after that night they had seen _Mamma Mia_ on London's West End. They were best friends. Kelly had yet to meet Blaine though.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on tonight! I know you were nervous so I'm just calling to wish you luck!"

"Aw thank you Kelly! That's sweet. I will call you after and give you all the details."

"Alright, bye!"

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"It was Kelly, she just wanted to wish me luck on tonight!"

"I need to meet this Kelly girl you speak so fondly of, it seems you love her more then me!" Blaine pouted.

"That could never happen Blainey-boo." Kurt giggled pecking Blaine on the lips.

"I swear, you have to stop hanging out with Cooper. He gives you too many ideas for nicknames." Blaine chuckled.

They said goodbye to Alexa and were on their way to the event!

* * *

The Gala was really fun. Everyone was all over Kurt and Blaine, They took pictures, ate, mingled, the whole shabang! The couple were now relaxing in bed holding each other close.

"So what did you think of your first royal event?" Blaine asked.

"I really liked it. I have no idea why I was so nervous!"

Blaine smirked, starting to put love bites on Kurt's neck. "You did so well baby, you are perfect."

All of a sudden Kurt's phone rang. Blaine groaned while Kurt grabbed it.

"It's Kelly." Kurt told Blaine.

He was about to answer when Blaine chucked the phone out of Kurt's hand and threw it across their bedroom. Kurt's mouth was on the ground.

"What did you do that for!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him all over.

"You are mine for the night, no one else's, mine." Blaine mumbled in Kurt's neck.

Soon, shirts were off and the room was filled with the sound of their groans. They had an eventful night to say the least.

* * *

The next morning the couple were seated at breakfast with the Queen, her asking many times about the scars on Kurt's neck. Kurt would blush and Blaine would smirk, proud of his work. They made more small chat when a big subject came up.

"So Blaine, Kurt, I have a proposition for the both you." Elizabeth told them.

"What is it grandmother?" Blaine asked.

"I think that you are both ready for your first royal tour. So how about we make arrangements and you take your first royal tour to America next month!"

Blaine choked on his food and Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. Blaine had made a few small trips to America but Kurt had never been to America, and he was excited!

"Grandma, are you sure about this?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! You both deserve to go out there and explore."

"Wow, thank you so much Elizabeth!" Kurt exclaimed.

They both hugged the Queen and ran up to their room. The closed the door, looked at each other, and ran in each other's arms.

"We are going to America baby!" Blaine exclaimed.

That's when the realization hit Kurt, he had thought it was a dream, they were really going to America!

* * *

**Next chapter: Blaine and Kurt visit America!**


	4. The Royals Visit the Golden Coast

**AN: Guys! I am soooooo sorry you had to wait forever for this! I had finals for school and the Holidays I was just so stressed! Thank you for being patient! I will try to go back to my updating schedule. I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving, Christmas, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! May the New Year bring us a beautiful little Royal Baby!:D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine! I have no idea what to pack. We are leaving for two weeks. What am I supposed to bring!" Kurt yelled at his husband.

The royal couple were packing for their trip to Canada and the United States. Blaine had his suitcase halfway packed while Kurt was surrounded by clothes in an empty suitcase. He also had a magazine sprawled out in front of him.

"And look at this! This magazine quotes 'We can't wait for Kurt to arrive in America. We also can't wait to see his fashion choices. This has to be the biggest fashion event for the Duke this year! After his wedding of course.' I am going to look like a freak!" Kurt cried out, his face falling into the pile of clothes in front of him.

Blaine smiled to himself. Luckily he knew his husband well enough to pack for him.

"Babe, calm down. Let me pack for you. You can go relax and talk to Cooper or something." The prince told Kurt trying to calm him down.

Kurt gapped at him. "No way! You would have no idea what to pack." Kurt told him.

Blaine gasped. "I am offended! But seriously, come on my love! I know you well enough to know what to pack for you. I know you need at least twenty outfits, not including pajamas, which you need 14 pairs of. You need 30 pairs of socks and underwear each. You need accessories to compliment your outfits. You need at least ten pairs of shoes, you need options. And of course, you need your special shampoo, conditioner, vanilla soap, and all of your facial creams."

Kurt gapped at his husband again. "How, how did you know all that!" Kurt asked astonished.

"I told you, I know you like the back of my hand, now," Blaine paused and picked Kury up bridal style to put him on the bed. "lay down and relax! Once I am done packing I will pack for you alright."

Kurt pecked him on the lips. "Thank you sweetie."

Blaine smiled at him and went back to packing. He then thought about all of the things he needed to pack for Kurt.

_I am going to need more than one suitcase... _Blaine thought.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were now on their way to the first stop on their North American tour, Canada! They were scheduled to stay in Canada for 9 days. Then they would head to California. Canada was just going to be a bunch of royal events. Nothing would be fun until California. Their first official function was laying a wreath at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier at the National War Memorial.

They then headed to Rideau Hall where they will be greeted by Prime Minister Stephen Harper and the Governor General and received full military honours including a 21-gun was a youth barbecue and reception in the garden of Government House.

They then attended a citizenship ceremony at the Museum of Civilization and then it was off to Parliament Hill for Canada Day celebrations, where Blaine briefly addressed the crowd.

After a tree planting at Rideau Hall and a reception for war veterans and war brides, the couple departed for Montreal. They visited Saint-Justine Hospital, a facility for young cancer patients, and went to the Institut de tourism et d'hotelerie where they participated in a class of chefs in training. Blaine couldn't help but squeal when he saw Kurt in a chef's uniform. He could get used to Kurt dressing up more often.

One of the fun things they did while in Canada, was they went to a rodeo! They both received cowboy hats and cowboy gear. It took Blaine all of his might not to just shove Kurt up on the nearest wall and have his way with him. Now that Canada was done, the couple was off to Los Angeles!

* * *

They were both on the plane napping, when finally the plane landed and they were finally in California, Blaine was awoken by the tires of the plane hitting the runway.

"Mm honey wake up." He shook Kurt awake. Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Blaine groaned.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as his husband was making those sounds.

"What? You can't just not expect me to not do anything when you flex your body like that." Blaine winked.

He then ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Kurt smoothed out his outfit and waited for Blaine. Blaine came out a few minutes later looking...well looking like a prince.

"You ready?" Blaine asked holding out his arm for Kurt to take.

"Yes, I am." Kurt responded with a smile on his face.

The doors of the plane opened and they walked out. At the bottom of the stairs of the plane was the british ambassador and his wife. Both couples greeted each other. The british ambassador's wife gave Kurt a bouquet of red, white, and blue roses, which he thanked her for. They then immediately took off for a UK trade and investment event.

Later that evening, they attend a working reception at the consul-general's residence, where they hobnobed with California political leaders. It was a crazy first night for the couple.

* * *

They next morning, Kurt woke up. He was so tired! Today was going to be a big day for them. They had tons of events to attend. Kurt now knew what being a prince was starting to look like. He looked over at Blaine.

His mouth was slightly open, and his curls were fallen over his face. He look gorgeous. Kurt planted kisses all over his face to wake him up. Blaine grumbled.

"Come on honey, you have to wake up. You have a polo match in a little while!" Kurt said.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Blaine asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"I wish we could, but we can't" Kurt kissed him.

They both eventually got up and got ready. Now they were on their way to Santa Barbara.

* * *

Kurt was sitting down watching his husband play water polo. His team was winning. Kurt was so caught up in the game he didn't see who approached him.

"Prince Kurt?" a soft voice asked. Kurt looked up.

"Yes?" That's when he went into total shock.

Reese Witherspoon was standing right in front of him!

_Holy Crap. _Kurt thought.

"Hello your highness," Reese curtsied. "it is a pleasure to meet you. I am so delighted to meet you!"

Kurt was baffled. "Wow thank you so much! I am a big fan of yours! Would you like to sit?"

Kurt and Reese talked about many things. They would stop every so often to watch the match. In the end, Blaine's team won.

"Well I am sorry Reese, but I must go. I have to go award my husband."

"That is totally fine! Tell him I say hi! Oh! Here, have my number!" She pulled a piece of paper with her number on it out of her clutch.

"Maybe we can get together sometime! If you like." She told him.

"That would be terrific!" Kurt exclaimed.

They hugged and said goodbye. Kurt walked over to the winners circle where Blaine was standing, now in a polo shirt and sweatpants. The announcer handed Kurt the Tiffany gold trophy that was a prize for the winner of the competition.

"And now! We would like to present the winning trophy to the Captain of the winning time, Prince Blaine, Duke of Cambridge!" The announcer announced.

Everyone clapped. Kurt turned toward his husband and handed him the trophy while planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Everyone in the crowd awed. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to him.

Yes, this day was going pretty good.

* * *

Their last event for the day was attending the black-tie, sit-down dinner in support of the British Academy for Film and Television Arts at the renovated 1920s Belasco Theater in downtown LA.

Kurt and Blaine both had black suits on. They had a hard time controlling themselves while in the limo. When they arrived, Blaine took Kurt's hand and the exited the car.

They were met with many screams by fans near by. Celebrities turned and looked at the couple in awe. They both walked the red carpet hand in hand. This was a dream to both of them.

They met many celebrities like Nicole Kidman and Jennifer Lopez. Kurt was starstruck. Nicole and Jennifer were equally in shock meeting the prince.

Soon the event ended and Blaine and Kurt went back to the Governor's House, where they were staying. They were laying in bed, tangled with each other.

"Blaine, today was unbelieveable." Kurt sighed.

"I know it was crazy. A little birdy told me that you and Reese Witherspoon are best friends now." Blaine giggled.

"Oh my gosh yes Blaine! She is the nicest person!" Kurt practically yelled.

Blaine laughed at his husband. "Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Blaine kissed his forehead and the both fell asleep.

* * *

Today was their last day in California. They were both sad to leave. They had one last event to attend. They would visit downtown LA to Inner City Arts, which bring visual and performing arts to underprivileged urban kids.

They arrived at the building and were greeted with many staff members and kids. The said hi to as many children as they could. They then sat down and painted pictures with them. Blaine drew the ocean while Kurt was drawing a flower.

"What is that?" Kurt asked Blaine looking over at Blaine's picture.

"It's the ocean." Blaine pouted.

"Well, it looks very nice honey." Kurt giggled and kissed his husband on the cheek.

They both blushed as the kids around them cooed. After they painted their pictures, they sat and watched some kids sing and perform for them. They enjoyed the performances. Kurt videotaped some and took plenty of pictures so he could show Kelly when he got back. He knew she would love this.

They then played with the kids for a little while. Blaine looked in awe at husband playing hopscotch with the kids.

_He is going to be a great dad. _Blaine thought. Hearts in his eyes.

After a few more hours, they said goodbye to everyone. They were in a car heading back to the plane to go home. They were now settled on the plane, laying in each other's arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For?" Blaine asked.

"For making me feel like the luckiest man on earth."

Blaine grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry to announce this, but this story is going to be going on a hiatus for a while. I am coming back! I will come back during my spring break which is in march and I will be on full schedule once summer comes around. With school and all my activities, I just don't have time to write, and I wish I did! This isn't goodbye, I AM coming back. Make sure to be on the lookout in the beginning of March. I'm sorry I hate to do this to ya'll, but life gets in the way! Until March everyone!


End file.
